Camp Selphie
by Javalass
Summary: Chilton is invited to attend the prestigious Camp Selphie. Rory finds herself competing against a former Chiltonite, current Military school attendant. Who will take home the trophy? [CHAPTERS 13-20 LOADED] **COMPLETE**
1. Stupid

**This is answering a challenge submitted by Selphie Irvine: **

**SUMMARY**: Chiltonites are to Camp at some nice lil outdoor place. Other elite schools are also at the current vacinity as they compete to be the best... Must be descriptive in challenges... This must be the main theme!!! Don't put in TOO many original characters, and if you must try to steer away from the Mary Sues. No usual coincidences like Tristan and Rory being in the same group... it's fine if they are... but subtlety is our friend...so befriend it! :) As usual, our fav pair will spar, jabber and have a great love/hate chemistry! Have at least something midly significant happening, provide a conflict of your choice before they finally realise their "meant to be" But again, emphasize on subtlety...nothing that will bombard us with unreal obviousness...  
  
**REQUIRED**:  
- No OOC stuff, like Tristan without the usual sarcastic remark he has for almost everything...etc  
- If Dean must be in the story...do not make dean bad, I know he's sometimes irritating, but almost all fics has him as the bad guy....pretty boring if you ask me...  
- A tug of war scene  
- A walk in the woods at night. (need not be romantic, hell, you can have it be scary...)  
- A food fight. (between Chilton and another school)  
- A fight. (Tristan involved. And he remember, he's human, not superman)  
- Both of them have to be jealous at some point. (cough*subtlety*cough)  
  


Okay, on with the story… 

Rory stood at the beverage table at Camp Selphie's dining hall.

"What's wrong Rory?" Madeleine asked, coming up behind her to grab a glass of juice. "Was it that chicken surprise thingy? Here's a tip: Never eat anything that has the word _surprise_ in it. 'kay?"

"It's not that. It's just…"

"Move!" came Paris' rude order as she pushed Rory aside. "What's your problem? Never seen this many different types of drinks before?"

"There's no coffee," Rory said quietly.

"The world has come to an end, I'm sure," said Paris as she stalked away with Madeleine in tow.

Why did I come to this stupid camp anyway? Oh yeah. That whole Harvard thing. Stupid Paris always doing stupid extra credit stuff to look good on her stupid college application. And stupid Headmaster Charleston for making the top twenty students come. "Only the most prestigious schools are invited to Camp Selphie. This is only the tenth year that Chilton has been graced with such an honour and privilege to attend one of the most academically and physically challenging camps in America. I hope you will use this opportunity to network with people from across the country, some of whom you may be attending college with. I encourage you to do your best and do Chilton proud. Show them that our reputation is justified…blah blah." I better get into Harvard.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't my little Mary," came a voice behind her.

Rory turned around and was greeted with the most arrogant smirk known to mankind.

"Tristan," she spat out.

"Glad to see me?"

"Always, Tristan."

"Yeah, I knew you would be."

"Tristan, meet sarcasm. Sarcasm, this is Tristan."

"Very funny."

"Sarcasm thought it was funny."

"Haha."

"What are you doing here, Tristan?"

"Why, the same thing you're doing here. Hoping to score by the light of bonfire. You? Am I right? Same?"

"Oh yeah. Those marshmallows really whip me into a frenzy. You here with your school?"

"Naturally. Those are my boys, over there." He pointed to a nearby table where twenty men clad in military uniforms sat, devouring their meal.

"They look very…intellectual," Rory commented.

"Tut tut, Mary. Don't judge people by their behaviour. I'll have you know that these are the people that you will be competing against for that position at Harvard. We're talking a Paris level of smartness, here. Brains and brawn: it's what's going to give us the trophy this year."

"As you well know, Tristan, Chilton is not only the best school in Connecticut, but also in the entire central-east schooling district."

"I'll admit, Chilton does have the brains, but where's the beef?"

"I hate to interrupt this lover's tiff but we're having a meeting over here if you care to join us, Rory," said Paris eyeing down Tristan.

"Paris, how lovely to see you. A pleasure as always," said Tristan taking her hand and about to kiss it.

Paris yanked her hand away.

"Cut the crap, Tristan. Rory, if you don't mind?" Paris walked back to the Chilton corner of the cafeteria where her fellow schoolmates were in the midst of a discussion.

"Why don't you run ahead Mary? We can do our little catch up talk later. Say, by the bonfire?" He gave Rory one last smirk before making his way over to Trisbourn Academy For Girls eating area.

"Okay for tomorrow's trivia session I want Rory, Victor and Grace. Peter, Louise and I will be handling the debate. Madeleine, Beth and Kate will be tomorrow's public speakers. Do comedy, the judges love that. Lynn, you can enter the first round of the chess competition. Eric, Henry, Ryan and Martin will be handling the swimming relay. The rest of you have the day off, but I want you to go around and check out the competition. Let me know who the main players are this year," Paris barked out.

Moments later, at Merlet Military Academy quarters…

"Big problem guys," said Tristan, slamming down his dinner tray.

"I see no problem," said his close friend Marcus. "I saw at least two girls from Trisbourn giving you their digits."

"Concentrate, Marc. Have you noticed the level of intelligence of these people? So much for winning the trophy this year."

"Tris, relax man! I thought this would be a completely babe-picking-up experience. Isn't that why we signed on? The girls?"

"Change of plans, guys," said Tristan looking from one dunderhead to another. "We need to get smart, and fast. Rory's here."


	2. Sophia

"Say, Louise, isn't that, um…negligee a bit…" Rory tried to think of the word.

"Revealing?" Paris supplied.

"That's the point," said Louise, adjusting her cleavage as she stood in front of the mirror. "Who would have thought that nerds could be so cute?"

"Anyone in particular?" Madeleine asked.

"Just the entire western coast contingency. They sure do make them cute over there. Very…Brad Pitt."

"Ew!" Madeleine squealed.

"Not Spy Game Brad, Oceans 11 Brad," Louise clarified. 

"Oh! Okay I'm with you now," said Madeleine, nodding happily. "Redfield Prep is looking mighty fine this year."

"Redfield Prep?" Paris spat. "Urgh, I hate that school!"

"You only hate them because they beat us at the Nationals last year," said Louise.

"They didn't deserve to win," Paris argued.

"National what?" Rory asked.

"Trivia comp." Paris grabbed Rory by the arm and started to plead. "You HAVE to beat them Rory. Now, they're not in our pool so we won't meet them til the final, but when you do-"

"IF we make it to the final," Madeleine interrupted.

"We WILL make it to the final, Madeleine. And not just for trivia but for EVERYTHING. Understand?" Paris started pacing the small room that the four girls shared.

"Paris, calm down," Rory said. "You're going to have an aneurysm."

Paris stopped pacing and looked at Rory.

"You're not studying," she noted in her deathly calm tone.

"Yes I am," Rory said, grabbing the nearest book. "See?"

"Louise's little black book hardly qualifies," Paris commented.

Meanwhile, in Tristan's room.

"Marc, I'm signing you up for trivia along with Bruce and John," Tristan said, writing their names down.

"Why not you? Why me?" Marcus argued.

"Because I'm up for debate and YOU'RE the only one who ever reads a newspaper."

"Only the sports section…"

Tristan sighed heavily and collapsed on his bed.

"Dude, relax. I was kidding," said Marcus, putting down his dumbbells. "No problem, bud! Don't forget who won the prestigious state trivia comp."

"That was eight years ago. I don't think they'll confine the questions to holiday traditions and accompanying foods."

"You think? But seriously bro, you know how Bruce reigns in remembering all things that have been listed. The periodic table, the American presidents, state capitals…"

"The Mac Donald's menu…" Tristan supplied.

"Yes, that too. And John is a whiz with maths and science. I'm cool with sports and languages-"

"Whoa, wait a minute! What languages?" Tristan laughed.

"I know plenty of stuff. Fettuccine, tortellini-"

"Other than foods?"

"Sophia Loren, Al Pacino-"

"And movie stars."

"Escargots-"

"And we're back to foods again."

"I'm just messing with you. At my old school I was first in both Latin and French. Oh, and I'm really good with history and the arts."

"The arts?"

"Don't doubt me. Picasso was a fool."

"The capital of California is?" Tristan asked.

"Los Angeles."

Tristan cringed.

"No, wait! Hollywood."

Tristan threw him the A volume of the encyclopaedia set. 

"At least have read that by tomorrow," Tristan pleaded. "At least then you'll know the capital of Austria."

"Sydney?"

"Austria, not Australia. And Sydney's the capital of New South Wales."

"What's New South Wales?"


	3. First Round

"Welcome to the first official day of competition. This is the 57th year that this camp has been running for, and we expect the competition to be fierce this year. Our first event will be a knockout round of trivia. Only the top four schools will proceed to the next round. This competition will start after breakfast at 9am in Cabin 5," said a pompous looking man carrying a clipboard. "I encourage you to show some school spirit and cheer on your fellow schoolmates."

"Okay, here are our main threats," Paris whispered to the Chilton trivia team. "Redfield Prep, of course. Berchmoore Prep and Riddly High. Now everyone that gets through to the next round gets the same amount of points. I just need you to be sure that you'll get in the top four. Okay?"

"What about Merlet Academy?" Rory asked.

"Tristan's school? Please! They don't stand a chance." Paris laughed them off.

"But Tristan said they were really smart," Rory continued.

"He was having you on Rory," Paris enforced. "Trust me."

"Okay guys, top four. Can you do it?" Tristan said to his four trivia contestants.

"Piece of cake," said Marcus.

"How's this trivia round work anyhow?" John asked.

"Twenty questions. Ten seconds between questions. They'll give you an answer sheet to write down your answers. Bruce, you scribe, you've got the neatest writing. Now you can talk to each other, but don't talk to loudly or the other teams will hear you. If you can throw in some false answers to make the other teams second question their choice, do it. Now if you come fifth you don't make it through and you don't get any points. We need points. Clear?"

"Yeah, man. Leave it to us," said Marcus, clapping his arm around his stressed friend. "This Rory must be a real hum dinger! Which one is she?"

"See the one frowning?" Tristan asked, nodding his head in the direction of the Chilton table.

"Yeah."

"The one next to her."

"Babe!"

"Yeah," said Tristan, his eyes lingering on her as the Chiltonites left the mess hall.

At the trivia competition:

"What is the official language of Austria?"

"Looks like that A volume came in handy after all, right?" said John.

"Um, well…" Marcus trailed off.

"What!" Bruce whispered.

"I kinda fell asleep after Argentina," Marcus confessed.

"No!" John exclaimed.

"Well quick, think of an answer!" Bruce urged. "French? Italian? German? It's one of those."

"It's German," Marcus said confidently.

"Are you sure?" John questioned.

"Didn't the Germans invade Austria or something? I saw it on the Sound of Music," Marcus assured them.

"Write it down," John ordered Bruce.

Tristan looked on as the Merlet table argued. The other schools had their answers written already and were poised for the next question.

"What is the thirteenth element of the periodic table?"

"I know this one," Bruce exclaimed. "Just give me a second to think."

Bruce chewed on his pencil as his brain assailed the list of elements in his head.

"It's aluminium," he said, writing it down.

…

"And the final question is, What country is the largest consumer of coffee?"

"What? Who knows the answer to that!" Marcus shouted.

The other schools laughed at him.

"Quiet please."

Rory smiled for she knew the answer.

"It's Sweden," Rory told Grace, who was scribing for Chilton.

"It figures you would know," Victor smiled at her.

"The following schools will proceed to round two and are awarded twenty points. Chilton Prep, mark- 20. Redfield Prep, also 20. Berchmoore Prep-18. And lastly Merlet Academy –15. Round two will be at the same time tomorrow."

"Dude, we made it!" Marcus high fived Tristan.

"Well done, guys," Tristan congratulated them.

"What did I tell you? Piece of cake. No sweat," said Marcus.

"Congratulations guys," said Rory coming up behind them.

"Didn't I say not to underestimate these men?" Tristan pointed out.

"That you did. I have to go report to Paris now. I'll see you at the next round," said Rory.

"Did you see that?" Marcus said after Rory left. "She smiled at me!"

"She did not, Marc."

"She did. Didn't she John?"

"What?" Paris yelled.

"I told you Merlet Academy was smart," Rory insisted.

"Hmmm, how smart?"

"They beat Riddly," Rory offered. "They must be fairly smart."

"Find out!"

"How?"

"There's a nature walk tonight, I'm signing you up."

"What?"

"Tristan will be there, more than likely. You can squeeze some info out of him and get some exercise at the same time."

"Exercise?" Rory scrunched up her nose.

"Listen, I don't have time to argue. I've got my debate in half an hour. Just see what you can find out," said Paris, walking away.


	4. Making it through the wilderness

"Hey, Tristan. Mind if I walk with you?" said Rory, falling into step with the blonde.

Tristan looked at her surprised.

"Yeah. Course. Sure. You can walk with me," said Tristan, slowing down his pace so that Rory wouldn't have to run to keep up with him. "I thought you didn't like this type of thing."

"What type of thing?"

"Walking, and such."

"I don't normally. Thought I'd better get reacquainted with nature though." Rory started slapping at the mosquitoes. "I'm much more the stay indoors and read type. Not much for coordination, you know." Rory tripped on a twig and stumbled forward.

"How's Chilton doing?' Tristan asked as he grabbed her arm to steady her. 

"Thanks. We're second on the leader board. Redfield beat us at swimming. How's Merlet holding out?"

"Good. We beat Berchmoore in debate, and we made it through the second round in chess. We're holding our own," said Tristan. 

"That's good. Great, really great."

"Did Paris send you out here to wheedle information from me?"

"Where did you come up with such an idea?"

"She did the same to me last year. Sent me to spy on Trisbourn. Not that I minded, of course," Tristan said with a smile.

"Oh yes, the lovely Trisbourn girls."

"Getting back to it though. Did Paris send you out here?"

Rory looked down at her feet and felt the heat rush to her cheeks.

"I'll take that as a yes."

"You should think of it as a compliment. She actually feels threatened by you. She was under the impression that Merlet wouldn't even be invited this year, cos…well."

"I know we're not the most prestigious of the schools here, but believe it or not, Merlet has produced many fine men in its years."

"Yeah?"

"Ever heard of Archie Selphcott?" Tristan asked.

"No."

"He attended Merlet from 1940 to 1945. He's the founder or Camp Selphie."

"Oh."

"That's why Merlet gets the invitation every year to attend."

"I guess that's why you feel so motivated to bring the trophy back to Merlet," Rory concluded.

"That's one of the reasons," said Tristan, taking her hand to help her across a rocky section.

"And the other reasons?"

"To show certain people that we are not worthless after all. That we're not the scum of the earth and that we deserve a second chance," said Tristan.

"I'm sure that's not what people think," Rory assured him.

"And what do you think?"

Rory looked up at him.

"I think that- oof!" Rory pitched sideways as he foot got caught under a bough of wood. Tristan caught her before she hit the ground and smiled.

"You sure weren't kidding when you said you weren't coordinated, were you?"

"Ow."

"Are you hurt?"

"Nope. Just my ego that's been injured."

"Why don't we head back? You can cuddle up by the fire, read a good book and tell Paris that she has every right to worry about Merlet."


	5. Paris needs another leg

"Redfield is still in the lead," Paris cried as she tore her way across the dirt.

"Of course they are Paris," said Rory who was being dragged by the former. "Scores don't change overnight, you know. Where are we going? I have trivia in an hour."

"There's a three-legged race I want us to win."

"What? Paris, those races are worth, like, five points each," Rory pointed out. "And that's if you come first."

"If we're going to beat Redfield this year, then this is how we're going to do it. We are going to enter every single event that's on offer," Paris informed her. "I've already got Madeleine and Louise covering the egg and spoon race."

"But who will cover the sack race?" Rory mocked her.

"I've got David on that one," said Paris, unaware that she was being made fun of. 

Paris ran over to the start line, with Rory reluctantly following.

"Is it too late to join?" she yelled at the starter.

"You're just in time. Line up," he replied, handing her a green tie. "School?"

"Chilton," Paris called over her shoulder as she yanked Rory to the start line.

"Oh, hi Tristan," said Rory as they lined up next to him and Marcus.

"Hey Rory. Hello Paris," said Tristan, securing the blue tie around his and Marcus' ankles.

"Don't talk to him Rory. He's the enemy," Paris whispered.

"You didn't seem to have any trouble with her talking to me last night," said Tristan overhearing.

Paris humphed and tightened the strap.

"Ow, Paris I needed that circulation," Rory complained.

"Okay everybody take your marks," yelled the starter.

The whistle blew.

The pair on the other side of Paris and Rory fell down immediately. Rory stole a glance at Paris to find that the tiny girl had a smirk on her face.

"They should have kept their distance," said Paris under her breath.

Paris and Rory were in first place and mere meters away from the finish line when Rory felt herself stumbling.

She felt an arm come out beside her to steady her.

"Easy there, Mary," called Tristan, letting go once he was sure she had her balance. "Wouldn't want you to fall."

Tristan and Marcus overtook them and won the race.

"Second!" Paris yelled at Rory. "We finished SECOND!"

"Hey we're lucky we finished at all," Rory pointed out.

"Merlet Academy 5 points. Chilton Prep. 3 points," yelled the starter.

Paris ripped off the tie, threw it down and gave a frustrated yell.

"Stay away from us!" Paris yelled at Tristan. She stalked off, eyes blazing.

"She's grateful. Really," Rory assured him. "Thanks for your help. It was very…decent of you.

"Don't act so surprised."

"I'm not…surprised."

"It was no problem," said Tristan, the smile fading from his face. "I guess I'm not a bad guy after all."

"No one said you were-" Rory started.

"I'll see you later," Tristan interrupted, walking away with a bewildered Marcus running after him.

"Yeah, I'll see you later," Rory said to his retreating back.

"What was that all about?" asked Marcus.

"What?"

"That whole, chivalrous thing and then the dissing thing!"

"I didn't diss her," Tristan defended himself.

"Hey, there was major dissage there."

"So?"

"So? I thought you were trying to…you know. Woo her," Marcus finished.

"You don't know what you're talking about, Marc."

"I don't? Oh, I see. That must have been ME that's been moping around for the past five months, mooning after some girl. Silly me, I forgot," said Marcus sarcastically. "What happened to trying to impress her, huh?"

"Who am I kidding? There's no way I'll ever be good enough for her."

"Hello? You just did a GOOD thing. You stopped her from falling and potentially flashing her undies… Hey, way to ruin the fun for the rest of us, bud!" Marcus cuffed him around the head.

"Cut it out!"

"WHAT CHANGED?"

"She just…she doesn't see me that way. All she'll ever think of me as, is the jerk that wouldn't stop calling her Mary and harassing her."

"So stop calling her Mary and harassing her!"

"It's not that easy, Marc."

"It's not that hard."

"It's just…I wish I could start over again. I never should have harped on her."

"C'mon, dude! Don't give up. Didn't you two share a nice quiet walk in the woods last night?"

"Paris sent her. She wouldn't have talked to me otherwise."

"How do you know that?"

"Because she's too smart to fall for me, okay?" Tristan said quietly.

"Oh."

"You better go. You have trivia, remember."


	6. Ugly Elliot

"Hey Rory, can you give me a sec?" asked Marcus as she was leaving the dining hall after dinner.

"Sure. Marcus, is it? Congratulations, I heard you got into third round trivia. We beat Redfield and Paris is over the moon. They're still ahead of us by five though overall. And you're only a mere three points behind us. It's going to be a tough competition. And now it looks like we'll be against each other tomorrow for the trivia cup," she rattled on.

"Yeah. Listen, I need to talk to you about Tristan."

He led her over to a nearby bench.

"What's wrong with him?" asked Rory in a concerned voice. "He was acting weird after the race."

"Do you hate him?"

Rory's eyes widened.

"Hate him? Is that what he thinks?" Rory asked in disbelief. "I don't hate him. I used to, but…I don't know. I guess I respect that he choses to act a certain way…It's his life."

"He thinks you're repulsed by him," said Marcus, laying the guilt on thick.

"Why? Where would he get such an idea?" she cried.

"Well, as an outsider looking in, you do tend to…disregard, no that's not the word…um," he searched for the right phrase. "You think…lowly of him."

"I do?" she asked him. Then she thought about it. "I guess I do…But I don't mean to! I mean…geez, I never thought he would care what I thought of him. He always acted so…cold, and mean."

"But he's not," he assured her. "At least not now. Not the Tristan I know. He's really a teddy bear on the inside." 

Marcus inwardly cringed at the description he was feeding her.

"And…and, he, er…he likes animals," he went on meekly. "LOVES animals. And children. LOVES children. And the elderly. Elderly children, especially. And the homeless."

Marcus struggled to convince Rory that Tristan was a step away from a saint.

"He's the one that's been encouraging us to do our best at this camp. He looks out for us…and-"

"Okay, that's enough. I get it, Tristan's God," said Rory. "Did he tell you to come out and tell me all this?"

"What? No. He doesn't know that I'm even talking to you. I…Please don't tell him," Marcus begged.

"What's going on?"

"Nothing…Well, er. Aah, geez! He likes you, okay?" Marcus looked around him to make sure they were alone. "He likes you, and you hate him. Can you imagine what that must feel like?"

"But, I don't hate him."

"Then tell him, because he's pretty convinced that you do."

Rory thought for a moment.

"I have a boyfriend, you know," she said.

"You don't have to go out with him. You just need to not put him down all the time. His parents do that enough."

"Okay I'll talk to him."

Later that night Rory sneaked away from Paris' compulsory trivia team study session and went to search for Tristan.

As she neared the recreation room she could hear a commotion inside.

"What do you think you're doing? Stay out of it!" she heard an angry voice shout.

"Get away from her," she heard Tristan's voice say.

"Why? So you can have your turn? Mind your own business DuGray! I'm warning you!"

Rory ran into the rec room to find it empty except for Louise, Tristan and another guy in a Redfield uniform.

Louise was on the floor in tears, her dress straps torn off. The guy was standing over her and Tristan was bearing down on him.

"Tristan, don't," Rory cried.

"Get out of here Rory, and take Louise with you," said Tristan turning to face her.

"Look out!" Rory warned, as the Redfield guy took a swing at Tristan. He managed to avoid being hit by the fist but copped a ping-pong racquet to the head. Tristan shoved the guy into the back of the pool table. The guy shoved him back, and before anyone could see what was coming, they were flying through the large glass doors. Broken glass showered them as they hit the hard wooden porch. The numerous cuts they received didn't deter them as they lay into each other once again. They fell over the railing and into the dirt below. From what Rory could see, Tristan was losing pretty badly.

"Hey cut that out," yelled the camp director, rushing onto the scene and breaking them up.

Tris held his arm out to push away the director and walked away.

"Come back here, young man!" the director yelled after him.

"Louise, are you okay?" Rory asked the blonde girl, who was trying to fix her hair.

"Yes. Thank god Tristan came when he did. Elliot was so ugly, don't you think? I flirted with him, sure. But only to make Sean jealous. And then Ugly Elliot follows me instead of Stupid Sean. My god! Didn't he get the hint?" Louise ranted.

"Didn't you tell him no?"

"Not Elliot, Sean. I mean I sent him enough signs. Why didn't HE follow me? Argh, I need a shower."

Thinking that Louise would be okay, Rory went after Tristan.

"Tris, wait up," she called out to him.

"Why?"

Rory was hurt by his abrupt manner towards her.

"Aren't you hurt?" she asked.

"That's why I'm off to the infirmatory," Tristan said in a tired voice.

"Feel like some company?" Rory offered.

"Why?"

"I don't know. Moral support? You might need needles…or something."  
"I think I can handle it myself, thank you," Tristan said aloofly.

"Oh."

"Goodnight, Rory."

Tristan continued walking without her, tears forming in his eyes.

"Hey Rory. Did you hear?" Paris pounced on her when she got back to their cabin.

"What?"

"Merlet and Redfield got twenty points taken from them. Twenty points each!" Paris was practically glowing.

"That's great Paris," Rory said unenthusiastically.

"Hello? We're in the lead! And tomorrow's the last day of competition! There's no way we're going to lose this year!"


	7. Our Angel, Marcus

"I thought you were going to talk to him?" Marcus confronted her before breakfast.

"I tried!" Rory said defensively. "He wasn't exactly in his most responsive mode last night."

"Will you try again?" Marcus pleaded with him.

"IF the opportunity arises…maybe. How is he?"

"Pretty sore. A couple of stitches. Bruises mostly," Marcus said. "Look, he's over by the cereal table."

Marcus nudged her.

"Okay, okay."

Rory grabbed a bowl from the beginning of the buffet line and walked over to the cereal table.

"How are you feeling?" she asked him.

He didn't look up. He didn't need to. He knew it was her. He could see her approaching from the corner of his eye.

"Not bad. How's Louise?"

Rory looked over to the Chilton table to see Louise sitting on bench, legs crossed, and flirting outrageously with the boy across the aisle.

"She'll be fine." Rory tried to get a look at his face but he kept it down. "I'm sorry you got hurt."

"Thanks," he said out of politeness. He turned to go back to his table, but Rory caught his elbow and turned him around.

"I don't hate you!" The words spilled out of her mouth before she knew it.

"That's nice to know."

"No, you're not listening. I. DON'T. HATE. YOU."

"I. HEARD. THE. FIRST. TIME."

"Okay, so if I don't hate you…then why aren't we friends?" Rory asked with a nervous smile.

He looked up at her and for the first time she saw his battered face.

"Did you maybe consider that I don't like you?" Tristan said.

"What? Since when don't you like me?"

"Forget it," he said turning away again.

"What? No! I will not forget! What did I do? Tell me what I did," she pleaded tugging on his arm.

He pulled his arm away and ignored her.

"What happened?" Marcus asked her after Tristan stormed out of the hall.

"I don't know!" Rory exclaimed. "All of the sudden he's moody, and…Did you hear what he said? He doesn't like me! Are you playing some sick joke on me? Setting me up?"

"No. I swear, no! I don't know what's gotten into him," Marcus said, running his fingers through his hair. "I'm going to go talk to him. I'll see you at the trivia comp."

"What is wrong with you?!" Marcus shook his friend by the shoulders.

Tristan shrugged.

"She's just not who I thought she was," Tristan said.

"What? Are you crazy?"

"Possibly. I thought I loved her. Then this morning I woke up and realised. I hardly know her. And I'm sick of her judging me."

"No, no, no, no! Not now! Don't be thinking this now!" Marcus urged.

"What? Why?"

"Because. Because…she's crazy about you, you fool!" Marcus lied.

"Come again?"

"Yes! She told me last night. She's fallen for you," he went on. "She was trying to tell you this morning but you blew her off."

"Telling me she doesn't hate me and telling me she likes me are two different things, Marc."

"You butt-wipe! Think about it! She's not exactly going to tell you she likes you when you're acting all….blah towards her!"

"But she has a boyfriend. A good boyfriend. Why the sudden urge?" he questioned.

"She's seen a different side of you. The gentlemanly side."

"Getting into a fist fight isn't exactly gentlemanly behaviour," Tristan pointed out.

"You were defending a girl's honour."

"Louise has no honour," Tristan said harshly.

Marcus gave out a frustrated cry.

"You can't possibly be telling me that you no longer have feelings for the girl," Marcus challenged him.

Tristan shrugged.

"Well why did you like her in the first place? Geez!"

Tristan shrugged again.

"I'll tell you why," said Marcus, marching over to Tristan's bed and pulling out his diary from beneath it. He ripped out a page and shoved it in his face. "This is why!"

Tristan looked over at the worn piece of paper.

"Things change," he said.

"Perhaps," said Marcus. "But I want you to read over what you wrote and cross off all the things that have changed about her. I've got a trivia comp to attend." 

Marcus left the cabin, leaving Tristan to his thoughts.

He looked at the paper lying next to him. He had written it a month before.

"Why I Love Rory Gilmore," he read aloud. He read through the list, not being able to cross any of them off.

"Who am I kidding? I still love her," he said to the empty cabin. Suddenly he felt very bad. "I need to talk to her."


	8. But I hardly know you

Tristan walked in mid-way through the final trivia round. Chilton verses Merlet.

"Chicken pox is caused by what virus?"

Tristan saw Rory confer with her teammates and scribble down her answer. She looked up and her eyes locked with his from across the room. He felt a sharp intake of breath, the usual reaction for when he saw her. He gave her a weak smile and his world stopped as he waited for her reaction.

His heart resumed beating as she flashed him a wide smile, and he knew things were going to be all right.

"And the marks are Chilton 18, Merlet 19. Twenty points to Merlet, ten points to Chilton."

"We're back in the game!" Marcus yelled. 

The two teams shook hands, Rory adding an extra smile for Marcus ["Now tell me you saw that one, John."]

"Hey," said Tristan, walking up to Rory with his hands in his pockets.

"Hey, yourself," said Rory, returning the smile.

"Second place on the leader board, bro!" cried Marcus, slapping Tristan on the back.

"Second behind us, I might add," said Rory.

"A mere thirteen points behind," said Marcus with a wave of his hand.

"Do you realise, Marc, that you've just won the trivia cup?" Tristan asked. "The first Camp Selphie cup to be won by Merlet in over twenty years?"

"No kidding," said Marcus. "I'm impressed with me. Say, Rory, do you reckon chicks go for this kind of thing?"

"Oh yeah. No question. You're hot property now," said Rory with a serious look on her face.

"Cool," he said, flipping up his shirt collar and swaggering towards a group of Berchmoore girls.

"So…" said Tristan looking at his shoes.

"Only tug-of-war and the debate to go, huh?" said Rory.

"Yeah. Is Chilton entering the tug-of-war?"

"Are you kidding? Paris has been making the team do push ups before bed every night. Of course we're entering."

"Any of the family coming to watch tonight?" asked Tristan as they started to walk towards the dining hall for lunch.

"No, Mom had to work. How about you?" asked Rory.

"I'm not expecting anyone, no."

They walked in silence for a while.

"Listen, can we start anew?" Tristan proposed. "Forget the past few days ever happened? Our whole history actually, I think that'll be better. Just wipe the slate clean?"

"Deal," said Rory, sticking out her hand. "I'm RORY Gilmore."

"Nice to meet you Mary, I'm Tristan." He smirked and shook her hand.

They walked for a little while longer before he put his arm companionably around her shoulders.

"You don't mind do you?" he asked.

"I know you for five seconds and already you've got your arm around me?" she joked. "No, I don't mind."

AN: Yay, they're on friendly terms again. Phew! I know the past few chapters have been angsty and crappy, but the next ones should be more entertaining and romantic…Dean will make an appearance next…J Thanks for the lovely reviews!

Crazygirl09: My ID # is 164700. Thanks for adding me!!!


	9. Dean makes an appearance

AN: This chapter contains swear words. Just a warning. Also the word, 'napkin' appears an awful lot. Bear in mind, every time I typed that word, I added a 'g' out of habit and had to delete it. Grrrr. Too many '-ing' words in the English language! Read on!

Rory and Tristan walked arm in arm into the dining hall.

"Dean!" Rory spotted Dean by the beverage table and ran over to him, leaving Tristan by the door.

"Surprise!" said Dean, giving Rory one of his bear hugs.

"What are you doing here? Don't you have school?" Rory asked.

"Nope. Teachers strike," Dean explained, planting a kiss on her forehead. "Was that Tristan I saw you with just now?"

"Yeah, but don't be mad. We're just friends," Rory assured him. She wanted to quickly change the subject. "Hey, did you bring me any coffee?"

"Two thermoses full. Compliments of your Mom and Luke," said Dean.

"Well, come on. Hand them over. Where are they?" Rory demanded.

Dean laughed at her eagerness.

"They're in my ute. Hang on, I'll go get them."

"Well, I'll come with," Rory offered.

"No, no, that's okay. I'm a big boy. You stay here and get something to eat. I'll be right back," said Dean giving her another hug before guiding her in the direction of the buffet table.

Tristan witnessed the exchanges of affection. He sighed, knowing he would have to be the bigger man, for Rory's sake. Dean was fast approaching.

Dean braced himself for whatever verbal spells and punches Tristan was going to throw at him.

"Hey man, how's it going?" Tristan asked.

"What?" Was Tristan actually being nice?

"Listen, man. I'm sorry we got off on the wrong foot. Totally my fault. I'm a dickhead. Major phallic symbol on my head, here," Tristan joked. Dean showed no response, except for a look of shock that was plastered on his face, so Tristan continued.

"I'm sorry. I was jealous that you had Rory," Tristan explained.

"And now?" Dean asked.

"Well I'm STILL jealous…but she's happy with you. And that's all that matters, right?"

"Military school's done wonders for you Triscuit," said Dean, smiling for the first time at Tristan.

"That it has, bag boy," Tristan replied, but there was no longer any hostility in the name-calling. "Hey, just so you know, you don't have to worry about me cracking onto your girl anymore. I respect her decision to be with you…and I hope you'll learn to trust me with her." Tristan cringed at the words he never thought he would hear him say, let alone mean.

"So you still like her, huh?"

"Oh yeah!" They shared a laugh.

"I can live with that," said Dean, good-naturedly. "Why don't you go keep Rory company while I get her coffee?" Dean suggested.

"I can do that," said Tristan, shaking Dean's hand. Dean gave one last laugh of disbelief, shook his head, and went to get the coffee.

"Don't eat the roast beef, it smells funky," Tristan advised, taking a place next to Rory in the buffet line.

"Talking about all things funky, what were you and Dean talking about?" asked Rory.

"Global warming."

"Spill," Rory ordered.

"We're…friends now." Tristan overtook her in line and picked up some tongs. "Is this Greek salad?"

"Woah! Hang on a sec! You cannot just drop a bombshell like that and then go and talk about salad. What happened?"

"Well we made a deal," said Tristan using his serious tone of voice. "We're going to share you. That way everyone's happy."

"Huh?"

"Yeah, I get you Sunday through Wednesday; Dean gets you Thursday to Saturday. I get more days but Dean gets Saturdays. I'd say that's fair, wouldn't you?" he asked in all innocence.

"What?"

"I'm kidding. You sure are gullible." He grabbed a napkin and went to find a seat.

Rory shut her gaping mouth, grabbed a bread roll and followed him.

"I did so NOT believe you just then," said Rory slamming her tray down next to his and taking the seat next to him.

"Um, this is the Merlet table, Rory," Tristan pointed out.

"So? It's America, I can sit where I please, and I want to sit with you," said Rory, her face flushed from indignity. "I'm no fool, I knew you were kidding."

"Yeah, okay Mary," said Tristan, hiding his smile with his napkin.

"Shut up and pass the salt."

Dean paused at the doorframe and looked on as Rory smiled at Tristan. His obvious love for her was epitomised by the way he acted so gently around her, their heads huddled so that the rest of the world was blocked out. Dean smiled as Rory snatched a sausage from Tristan's plate while he bent down to retrieve his napkin. For once Dean wasn't jealous of their apparent closeness. He did envy their friendship and easiness with each other, which had somewhat, disappeared from his own relationship with Rory over the past few months. With a sunken heart he realised what he would have to do.

AN: Hmmm, what is Dean up to????


	10. A Fight and a War

AN: Hey, I just realised that Camp Selphie has now over taken my other work in progress, Get Out of my Head, in regards to the number of reviews. Way to go Selphie! Oh, I will update GOOMH as soon as I'm done with this one. Okay?

Hehe, just reading over the requirements for this challenge. I need jealousy and a food fight…

"How's your face DuGray?" Elliot yelled from across the dining hall. A piece of bread, intended for Tristan, landed on Rory's shoulder. Tristan's eyes flashed dangerously. He picked up a handful of salad and threw it over to the Redfield table. With the Chilton table being directly between the two food throwing tables, a lot of the food landed on them. 

Paris felt a slice of cheese fall down her back.

"Bad move," said Louise, as she watched Paris' eyes shake in her sockets from anger. 

"Yeah, she can't touch dairy," Madeleine added.

Paris stood up and started pelting fries at both the offending tables.

A fully fledged food fight ensued, with various parents and visitors looking on in disgust as mayonnaise trickled down many of their backs.

"There are Harvard alumni here," Tristan pointed out to Rory.

"I know!" said Rory, a wicked gleam springing to her eyes as she threw some pasta over at Paris.

Tristan laughed in sheer awe of the girl who was finally casting aside sanity and giving way to fun.

Dean wisely retreated outside the hall and sat down under a tree to drink some coffee until the fighting ceased.

He raised his eyebrows in amusement as the camp director marched passed him and entered the dining hall.

"Wouldn't go in their if I was you," Dean muttered, taking another sip.

The camp director was greeted with a beef patty. As it slid down his face the hall got quiet. His moustache twitched dangerously.

"Who's responsible for this?" he yelled.

Various fingers were pointed in numerous directions.

"Right! This table and this table," she said indicating the Chilton and Merlet tables, "You will stay behind and clean this mess up. Never in my life have I seen such a lack of integrity! I'm so sorry," he said going over to the parents and esteemed guests. "Honestly, I don't know what got into them. Let me show you to our wash rooms."

The camp director threw a furious glance over his shoulder as he escorted them out. "Have this place cleaned up in fifteen minutes or tonight's bonfire is cancelled," he threatened. With a final huff he was out the door.

The dining hall erupted in laughter. It seems a food fight was just what was needed to relieve the stress and pressure that most the students were put under by their headmasters.

Many of the schools, with the exception of Redfield, stayed back to help clean up.

"You have carrot in your hair," said Tristan, pulling the orange chunk from Rory's hair.

"And you have ranch dressing on your collar," said Rory, wiping it away with a napkin.

Dean walked in as their eyes met in genuine warmth and fondness towards each other. Dean sat down, and started gulping down the coffee to brace himself for what he was about to do.

****

Fifteen minutes later:

"Rory, we need to talk," said Dean as she approached him

"I can't right now, Dean," she apologised. "I've got to get cleaned up before the tug-of-war starts. It's on the main oval. Meet me there, alright?"

Rory ran away in the direction of her cabin before Dean could get a word in.

****

"Alright team. Ten points for the winner, not that we need them," said Paris as the Chilton team surrounded her. Paris figured there was no way for them to lose the trophy this year, with Redfield out of the competition. "Did everybody do those twenty pushups I told you to do this morning?"

The group nodded, even though none of them had.

They were set up against Trisbourn.

"Piece of cake," said Paris, eyeing the puny arms of the competition.

Rory waved over at Dean, who had found a grassy patch among the dirt to sit on. He mouthed good luck at her and smiled.

Chilton easily beat the Trisbourn girls and were now up against Riddly, who had beaten Berchmoore in their round.

The whistle blew and the tug-of-war was on. The two teams were evenly matched, with ten boys and ten girls on each team.

Dean found himself on his feet and stamping with the rest of the crowd, cheering on Chilton.

Riddly managed to get the red ribbon over the line and the whistle blew.

"Never mind," said Paris, rather calmly. "We still have the debate."

"Too bad," said Dean, putting an arm around Rory.

"Yeah."

"Hey, Tristan's school is up," Dean said.

They fought their way through the crowd to get a good view.

"Good luck Tristan," Rory yelled.

"Yeah good luck Tris," cheered a red haired girl a few meters away from her. Tristan looked over at this girl and smiled.  
"Hey, what are you doing here?" he asked

"Came to see you of course," the girl shouted back.

"Take your places," yelled the starter.

Dean watched as Rory's face showed flickers of jealousy and anger towards the new girl.

The whistle blew and Rory's face snapped back to the tug-of-war.

The man team of Merlet was too forceful for the match to last more than five seconds. It was over, and Redfield took Riddly's position at the rope.

"Wow, they look mean," Dean commented on Redfield team.

"Positions please," yelled the starter.

The whistle blew. Rory could see Tristan's muscles straining at the brute of the force coming from Redfield.

Marcus had a blood vessel getting more prominent as the event wore on. Neither team was relenting and the red ribbon stayed in dead centre.

"Come on Merlet," Dean cried. "Redfield's a bunch of wussies!"

Rory turned around to look at Dean with a raised eyebrow.

"I mean, go Merlet!" Dean said meekly.

Rory could see Elliot's feet sliding forward ever so slightly. He leaned heavily on the guy behind him before falling on the ground, the rest of his team-mates being pulled on top of him.

"That's what you get for being ugly," Louise shouted at Elliot. She went over to kick some dirt on him but was restrained by Madeleine.

"Merlet-winners!" announced the starter. "Ten points."

The crowd looked up at the leader board as the gap between Chilton and Merlet was narrowed to a margin of 3 points in Chilton's favour.

Rory looked over at Paris who as still showing no signs of worry.

"I've gone against Tristan before. I'll win," she said confidently.

"Aren't the scorings different for the debate?" Rory asked.

"Yeah, your actual score is the number of points you get," Henry answered.

"Merlet would have to beat us by more than three points to win," Paris said. "Not gonna happen."

"How can you be sure?" Dean said.

"I don't plan on getting a score under seventeen," Paris said. "Even with a perfect score, they would still only tie at the best. The panel NEVER gives out perfect scores. Ever."

"Ever?" Rory repeated.

"Not in the entire history of this camp," Paris informed them. "I've got to go prepare. I'll see you all at the debate."

As Rory watched Paris exit the field she also noted Tristan's retreating figure with his arm around that other girl.


	11. Bugger!

"So are you going to stay for the bonfire tonight?" Rory asked Dean as they went for a walk around the grounds.

"Can't. It took me three hours to drive here and I've got school tomorrow," said Dean, taking her hand.

"You'll stay for the debate though, right?"

"Of course. I'd love to see Paris in action," Dean joked. "She's very…determined, isn't she?"

"Not the most commonly used adjective for her, but yes."

"Hey," said Dean stopping to face her and take both her hands into his. He looked in her eyes. "I need to discuss something with you. It's serious."

****

"Couldn't wait to see me, Kate?" said Tristan, handing the tall girl a can of soda, as he made himself comfortable on the carpet of his cabin.

"Something like that," said the girl, flipping the tab.

"How's your mom?"

"Good, good. She sends her love and a basket of muffins."

"Muffins?" Marcus' ears perked up as his head popped out from above the bunk bed.

Kate threw him a muffin.

"Muchos gracius babe!" said Marcus, catching the muffin. "See, Tris? Told you I knew languages."

"So how are things going with you and Rory?" Kate asked.

"Man, who HAVEN'T you told?" Marcus asked Tristan.

"Eat your muffin, Marc," Tristan advised. "Things are going good."

"Good?" Kate asked. "Elaborate."

"I take it you saw her boyfriend?" Tristan said.

"Yeah, I recognised him from that mug shot you drew," Kate laughed. "He's tall."

"Mmhmm."

"And cute," she added.

"Mmhmm."

"And he's the reason why she's not yours?"

"Mmhmm."

"Kind of…bad for you, huh?" Kate sympathised.

"Mmhmm."

"Poor Tris."

"Yeah, poor Tris," said Marcus, showering the pair below with pieces of muffin as he talked.

"And you're not even going to try and steal her away?" Kate urged.

"Nope. It never works," Tristan said. "Besides, she's happy. And Dean's actually a good guy. Bugger it!"

AN: Okay, I'll update again tomorrow. I've got it all planned out… it's only afternoon here so maybe I'll post the rest tonight if I get around to it. By the way, was the whole Dean/Tristan chummy thing too unbelievable?? I needed it to happen for the plot. So sorry for the OOCness of it all. Dang it! I forgot about disclaimers. D'oh! I always do this. I'll put it in with the final chapter (should still be about two or three more to go…) Dang it! I forgot to do disclaimer for my other fic, too! Grrr.

It's been a while since I've thanked my reviewers, so…THANKS MATES! I really really appreciate it!


	12. Dean, Another Angel

"What's up?" Rory asked nervously.

"You don't love me anymore do you?" Dean asked in all earnest.

"What? Yes, I do. What are you talking about?" Rory asked.

"Well, I know you love me, but…you don't LOVE me," Dean reiterated.

"I'm not seeing where you're going with this," Rory said.

"You know I love you, right?"

"Yes," she replied, her eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

"But, your heart doesn't belong to me anymore, does it?" said Dean, trying to catch her eye. She looked down.

He placed a finger under her chin and tilted her head so that she looked at him.

"It belongs to someone else now, doesn't it?"

Rory blinked and she felt a tear flow down her cheek.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

"Don't be sorry. I'm not mad," said Dean, placing a comforting arm around her. "But it isn't fair to me, or him, that we let this charade continue. Is it?"

"Dean, I love you sooo much," said Rory trying again to apologise.

"I know. But there's no spark anymore, is there?" Dean stated, rather than asked. Rory whimpered into his shoulder. "I'll always love you Rory, but right now, there's someone better for you."

"But, that other girl," Rory started.

"Rory, Tristan loves you, not her. I can see it every time you look at each other. It's like he's falling in love with you, more and more, each and every time he sees you. You have that special thing going. That…bond. If you don't tell him how you feel then you're not as smart as I thought you were. So you better not put me down as a reference for Harvard, or I'll tell them what a fool you are that you let him get away from you."

Rory sniffed and smiled.

"You're the best guy in the world, did you know?" Rory asked.

"I had an inkling," said Dean, smiling.

"So what now?"

"Well Tristan can have you when I go, but for now, show me this window he got cut on last night. I want to see his blood!"  
"Dean!" Rory smacked him on his arm.

"Kidding!" he said holding up his arms in protest. "Kinda."

AN: Okay all you Trorys. You have to like Dean a bit. I noticed that Marcus is starting to get a following. It's because he won that trivia cup, isn't it? Chicks love the trivia cup. Please let me know if you liked this chap cos I'm really interested in knowing if this went down well. Too sappy? Spill your guts to me!


	13. Dean or Rory

AN: Wow, those last chapters I posted got me a full page of reviews. Woo hoo! [happy dance] Thank you thank you thank you.

Rory and Dean took a seat in the back, just as the debate was starting.

"…and Paris Geller," announced the moderator. "And representing Merlet Academy, Kevin Wright, Jason Wong and Tristan DuGray. Today's topic is, Technology: Are we relying too much on it? Chilton will take the pro, Merlet the con. Each speaker has 5 minutes."

Dean sat in awe at the high calibre of talent among people his own age. Each group captured the audience with two seconds of starting. At the end of Paris' speech Dean was convinced that television was evil and was wondering how much he could get for his computer. But he changed his mind the minute Tristan stood at the podium. He shot down all of Paris' arguments and faultlessly executed an array of well thought out and backed up points. Dean found himself nodding with each point Tristan made.

Beside him, Rory was quietly sitting, holding his hand and staring alternatively between Tristan and his female friend, who had managed to get a seat in the front row.

"And now for the scoring," said the moderator. "May I remind you that this being the last event, the marks awarded will determine this years winner. Has the panel reached a decision?"

"Yes, we have," said an old man with a white beard. He stood up and cleared his throat. "The marks are out of twenty and are awarded as follows. Chilton-16 points."

Rory saw Paris smirk at Tristan.

With the three-point difference Merlet would need a perfect score to beat Chilton, and Paris and Tristan both knew it.

"And," the man continued, "for the first time in over twenty years, full marks are awarded to Merlet Academy. That means that Merlet is not only the winner of the Debate Cup but also the camp trophy!"

Paris' "NO!" was blocked out by the cries of jubilation from all the Merlet students rushing on stage to bombard their debate team with praise.

"No! NO, no! This was OUR year!" Paris protested. Henry placed a comforting arm around her.

Dean turned to Rory.

"Hey, I gotta hit the road. Sorry about losing the camp trophy thing," Dean sympathised.

Rory brushed off his concerns.

"I didn't care. Not as much as some people." She looked back over at Paris, who was crying hysterically on Henry's shoulder as he sat rigid in his chair and awkwardly patted her head.

"I'll walk you to your car," Rory said, standing up. As Dean guided her through the doorframe, she turned back to see the red haired girl kissing Tristan on the cheek and hugging him.

"I'm sure she's just congratulating him," Dean reassured her. She gave him a tight-lipped smile and left the room with him.

"Congratulations, Tris!' Kate squealed, raising her arms up for a hug. He embraced his long-time friend and allowed her to kiss him on the cheek. "If this doesn't impress Rory, nothing will!"

"Where is she? Have you seen her?" Tristan started looking around the room, and caught a glimpse of her as she was leaving the room with Dean.

"What do you say, bud?" said Marcus, nodding his head towards the door. "One last stab?"

"I can't," Tristan muttered. "I promised Dean."

"This is not the time to be gentlemanly," said Marcus. He slapped Tristan across the face. "Sorry, but I had to do it."

"No you didn't," said Tristan massaging his cheek.

"Okay, but I wanted to."

"Tris, will you just run after the girl?" Kate pleaded.

Tristan looked at his friends who were looking back at him expectantly. Marcus was making eye movements towards the door, and Kate was smiling encouragingly at him.

He was torn.

"But Dean…" he protested.

"Who are you in love with?" Marcus shouted, shaking his shoulders. "Dean or Rory?"

Tristan was off. He tore through the crowded room like a hot knife through butter.


	14. The Chapter That'll Leave you Frustrated

Dean and Rory stood facing each other, their heads touching as they leaned against Dean's ute.

Rory opened her mouth to speak.

"If you're going to apologise again, you can stop right there," Dean interrupted. He pushed up her chin so that her mouth was closed. "You don't need to apologise for loving him."

Dean opened his arms to embrace her one last time.

"That other girl's got nothing on you," said Dean, gently rocking her. He pulled away, wiped the tears from her face and planted one last kiss on her forehead. "Go get him."

Tristan surveyed the scene from a distance. He couldn't hear what was being said but he could tell that Rory and Dean were sharing a moment, and he felt guilty for intruding.

* What is she crying for? She's gonna see him tomorrow. She must REALLY love him. *

His lips curled up in disappointment. He walked slowly back towards his cabin, his hands in his pockets and his head down.

"What happened?" Kate asked, getting up from the porch of Tristan's cabin and running over to her friend.

"I couldn't do it. She…they love each other too much." He shrugged and tried no to let his feelings of disappointment and hurt show.

Kate gave him a sympathetic smile and put her arm around his waist, leading him into his cabin.

"I guess it's time to get over her," Tristan said, more to himself than to Kate.

Rory ran over to the edge of the clearing infront of Tristan's cabin; just in time to witness Kate and Tristan disappear into the cabin, with their arms wrapped around each other.

She sighed loudly and kicked up some loose stones in frustration.


	15. Archie Returns

"If everyone would be quiet and take their seats, I'd like to start the presentation ceremony now," said the camp director.

There was a shuffling of feet and a scrapping of chairs followed by quiet.

"First off, the Trivia Cup. This year, won by Merlet Academy of North Carolina: Marcus de Muniz, Bruce Collings and John Irving."

The three boys, dressed in neatly pressed uniforms went up to the platform to receive the cup.

A big cheer went up as Marcus held the cup in the air. Everyone loved Marcus: the effervescent boy that seemed to appear everywhere at once.

"Next, the Gold Medal for this year's winning swimming relay team…Redfield Academy of New York."

There was sparse clapping coming from a few polite people in the audience.

Louise, who was sitting beside Rory, booed loudly.

"The Chess Plate goes to Lily Bernstock of Trisbourn…"

What seemed like hours later…

"And for the most recent of event, the Debate Cup, and an extra plaque of excellence for a perfect score. Merlet Academy of North Carolina, represented by Kevin Wright, Jason Wong and Tristan DuGray."

Rory clapped loudly as the three went onstage to receive the cup. Paris had been kept away from the award ceremony for her own safety, as well as the safety of others.

"And finally, to present the Camp Selphie Trophy to the overall winner, may I present the founder of Camp Selphie itself, Mr Archie Selphcott."

A very old man, dressed in fine military gear was escorted up to the podium.

Everyone stood up to applaud him. He raised his hand for quiet and motioned for everyone to be seated.

"It gives me great pleasure to stand here today among my own," he looked fondly at the Merlet contingency, tears glistening in his eyes.

"Would a representative from last year's winner, Redfield, join me on stage?"

A battered Elliot fumbled onto the stage to stand next to him.

"And would a representative from Merlet also care to join me?"

Tristan was selected by his peers for the honour.

Tristan, Archie and Elliot stood in front of a dressed table, which held the trophy in its center.

"Now would last year's winner hand down the trophy to this years winner?" Then, sensing reluctance on Elliot's behalf he whispered to him. "It's tradition, boy."

Elliot picked up the trophy and begrudgingly handed it over to Tristan.

"I give you this year's winner of the camp trophy, Merlet Academy of North Carolina. Congratulations son," he said to Tristan, shaking his hand in both his own.

The camp director retrieved the microphone.

"And now, would everyone care to join me on the main oval for dinner by the bonfire."


	16. A Final Goodbye?

"Hi. It's Rory, isn't it?" said Kate, offering her a hot dog.

"Yeah. Thanks. And you are?"

"Kate. Tristan used to talk about you all the time."

* Used to? *

"He did?" Rory asked.

"Mmhmm. Why don't you join us by the bonfire?"

"Oh no, I wouldn't want to intrude," said Rory backing away.

"Intrude? Please! I'm spending the night with him, and I don't want to get sick of him BEFORE then," she joked. Kate meant spending the night on the spare mattress beside his bed, but Rory imagined different.

"Oh, okay." Rory bit back the jealous feelings flooding her.

* He was never yours. *

They took a seat on either side of Tristan, who was concentrating on roasting marshmallows.

"Hey, I haven't seen you in a while," Tristan said to Rory.

"Yeah. I meant to congratulate you after your match but I had to say goodbye to Dean."

"He couldn't stay the night?"

"He had school tomorrow." Rory again thought of Tristan and Kate spending the night together and felt extremely sad.

Tristan took a look at the sad expression on her face and mistook it. He thought she was missing Dean.

"Marshmellow?" he said, offering her a stick.

She pulled off the marshmellow and shoved it in her mouth.

"Thanksh," she said through it.

"How's Paris?"

"She's back in the cabin. The nurse sedated her."

Tristan laughed.

"I kinda feel sorry for your debate team," he said. "She's really gonna lay into them once she's back to normal."

"There's always next year," Rory said.

"Yeah, next year."

"Will I see you before then?" Rory tried to hide the hopeful tone in her voice.

"I've got to attend my grandparent's ruby wedding anniversary in late February. Maybe I'll pop down to Stars Hollow and pay you a visit."

Kate strained to hear what he was saying without looking obvious.

"That'd be great," said Rory. "I'll try to email you, or something, if that's alright?"

"I'd like that," he leaned into her. "I have a feeling Paris won't be sending any emails to me anymore."

Rory gave him a weak smile.

"Tristan! You're spilling ketchup down your shirt!" Kate pointed out. She pulled out a linen handkerchief and started dabbing at his shirt.

Tristan and Rory's eyes met over Kates head as she furiously tried to remove the stain.

"I'm not feeling too well," Rory said, breaking eye contact. Her voice shook. "I'm going to head off to bed."

"I'll walk with you," Tristan offered.

"No, that's okay," said Rory, not being able to bear looking at him any longer. "I'll just see you tomorrow."

"Actually, we're leaving before breakfast," Tristan said. "We've got a long bus ride ahead of us."

"Oh," said Rory. "I guess this is goodbye then."

"I guess so." He stood up and impulsively gave her a hug.

As she was pulling away from him she wiped the tears quickly away so he wouldn't see her crying over him.

"Sorry, I'm really not feeling well," she feebly apologised. "it was really good to meet you, Kate."

"Yeah, same. I hope you feel better," said Kate.

"I'm sure I just need to sleep it off," Rory assured her. "Bye."

"Bye," Kate answered.

"Bye Tristan."

"Bye Rory."


	17. Dreams

Rory woke up in the middle of the night and was unable to get back to sleep. Louise and Madeleine were fast asleep, and Paris was still under heavy medication. But Rory needed to talk to someone.

She picked up her cell phone, wrapped a blanket around herself, and tottered outside to sit on the steps.

She dialled the familiar number and waited.

"Hello?" a groggy voice answered.

"Dean? I don't think he likes me anymore!"

"Rory?"

"I'm sure he doesn't like me. He likes HER," she went on.

"Do you still like him?"

"I don't know! Yes! No! I don't know!"

"It's simple Rory. Yes or no?"

"Yes."

"Then don't expect him to do all the work. Go out and make him yours," Dean advised.

"Dean?"

"Yeah, Ror?"

"Thanks."

"Goodnight Rory."

"Night."

Rory was halfway to Tristan's cabin when she realised the inappropriateness of it all.

* He's asleep. And he has to get up early. And SHE'S there. What was I going to do anyway? *

She turned back around. 

* I'll write him an email as soon as I get home. What's the rush anyway? *

She went back to bed and eventually fell asleep.

The dream she had was very vivid…

Rory was sitting in her room at home with Dean. And she was singing to him.

There's a boy I know   
He's the one I dream of   
Looks into my eyes   
Takes me to the clouds above 

Dean:(mm hm)  
Oo I lose control   
Can't seem to get enough 

Dean:(uh-huh)   
When I wake from dreaming   
Tell me if it's really love   
  
Dean:(hoo) 

How Will I Know   
Dean:(Girl,trust your feelings)  
How Will I Know   
How Will I know   
How Will I know   
   
How will I know if he really loves me   
I say a prayer with every heartbeat   
I fall in love whenever we meet   
I'm asking you cuz you know about these things   
How Will I know if he's thinking of me   
I try to phone but I'm too shy 

Dean:(can't speak)   
Falling in love is so bittersweet   
This love is strong, why do I feel weak? 

Rory bolted up in bed.

* Wow! But I already know I love him. Stupid dream. Doesn't help me at all! *

Rory rolled over and fell back asleep immediately.

The next dream was different. 

She was siting at a table at the Chilton cafeteria, eating a sandwich. Paris, Louise and Madeleine were siting across from her sipping on colas. All of a sudden the three girls got up from their seats and a spotlight went on them. Music started, Paris started singing, and Louise and Madeleine started clicking their fingers:

I know something about love  
You've gotta want it bad  
If that guy's got into your blood  
Go out and get him  
If you want him to be the very part of you  
That makes you want to breathe  
Here's the thing to do  
Tell him that you're never gonna leave him  
Tell him that you're always gonna love him  
Tell him, tell him, tell him, tell him right now  
I know something about love  
You gotta show him it and make him  
See that moon up above  
Reach out and get it  
If you want him to  
Make your heart sing out  
And if you want him to  
Only think of you  
Tell him that you're never gonna leave him  
Tell him that you're always gonna love him  
Tell him, tell him, tell him, tell him right now

Again Rory bolted up in bed. This time though, she felt inspired.

She looked at the clock: 4:36AM.

"Good enough," Rory said. "Madeleine. Louise. Wake up! I need your help."  
  


  
  



	18. For Every Kiss You Give Me...

Tristan was woken by the sound of static coming through the public announcement system.

He groaned as he noticed the sun was not yet up, and retrieved his watch from the nightstand.

4:53AM, it read.

He threw the watch back on the stand and rolled over for another seven minutes of sleep before his alarm went off.

The static stopped and music started to come on.

"What the…?" Marcus complained. He shoved his pillows around his head to cover his ears and buried himself under the covers.

Then a familiar voice started singing.

"The night we meet I knew I…NEEDED YOU SO.

And if I had the chance I'd…NEVER LET YOU GO."

Marcus, Tristan and Kate were now all sitting up in bed and wondering what was going on. The singing continued.

"So won't you say you love me?

I'll make you so proud of me.

We'll make them turn their heads,

Every place we go.

So won't you please, BE MY, BE MY BABY

Be my little baby, MY ONE, AND ONLY BABY

Say you'll be my darlin', BE MY, BE MY BABY

Be my baby now, MY ONE AND ONLY BABY

Wha-oh-oh-oh."

Tristan looked down at Kate and she shrugged in return.

"I'll make you happy baby

Just wait and see."

Their door crashed open, and their stood Rory in her pyjamas, with Madeleine and Louise behind her, singing back up.

"For every kiss you give me,

I'll give you three.

Oh, since the day I saw you,

I have been waiting for you.

You know I will adore you,

Til eternity.

So won't you please? BE MY, BE MY BABY."

Louise and Madeleine continued singing without Rory. Tristan had taken the microphone out of her hand and threw it away.

"Hey, free mic!" said Marcus, catching it. He took over Rory's part in the song.

Tristan took Rory's face in both his hands and kissed her.

"What a wake up call," he said as they broke apart.

"Thought I'd let you know how I fell about you. Oh, and I'm sorry Kate," said Rory as she looked down at the smiling girl. "But Tristan's mine!"


	19. For Marcus Followers

PS:

This is for all you Marcus fans:

"Hey there, Goodlookin'," said Marcus sidling up to Madeleine after the song ended. "How're YOU doin'?"


End file.
